Motivation
by StarDoor
Summary: In a world where humans don't exist, it is up to a small group of average pokémon to stop an evil empire that is trying to take over their homelands. But how can they stand up against such power? ***FIRST STORY ALERT***


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story, so… Excuse how bad it might be, I guess? This is an idea I had thought of about half a year ago, and after letting it ferment for a while, I've finally decided to write about it.**

**I guess some of the details need some outside explanation, so I'll just say them here: A few specific kinds of pokémon in this story are roughly the same size and height, except for (of course) younger ones. These pokémon wear clothes and generally are more human-like, such as standing on two legs instead of four. However, the pokémon that are civilized like this are only a small few from the ground egg group. You will see some pokémon that are actually wild, and they cannot speak or understand the civilized ones. I understand that this may go against the entire idea of pokémon itself, but as I said, this is a new idea that I'm trying.**

**So, if you've taken anything at all from that last paragraph, hopefully it's that this story is highly likely to be terrible.**

Chapter 1

The loud crunching of leaves and gusting of the wind were the only noises to be heard. The autumn forest seemed to hold its breath, listening to the out of place sound.

A lone, green-eyed pikachu, dressed simply in a white cotton t-shirt and white cotton shorts, stepped heavily through the layer of leaves. He didn't seem to notice the eeriness of the silent woods. Having no memories, he blindly started walking in a random direction.

He wasn't sure where he was, how he had gotten there, or who he was. Only a name was left from what life he had before. Hunter. Even though his memories were gone, he was certain that something about his surroundings were a little off. The air seemed… better than what he was used to, and the sky was clearer. Hunter continued on, wondering if he would ever find what he was looking for.

The sun had fallen considerably, tinting the sky a deep orange. Hunter would've admired the sunset had he not been so focused on finding…. anything at all that was familiar. His ignorance led him to not hear, to not notice the quiet growling from behind.

Hunter was the only creature in the entire forest that didn't realize the shockingly obvious development before it happened.

He was walking through the leaves when, at the last second, his instincts told him something he would rather have not known. He turned around to see a gray, wolf-like figure with black fur on its legs and back approaching him at mach 7. That was the last image he saw before his entire consciousness was overtaken by pain. His body reacted instinctively, and a flash of bright light and sparks caused the wolf-thing to yelp in pain before retreating.

The next thing Hunter knew, he was lying on the ground, face up, surrounded by burnt leaves and the smell of singed fur. His left leg was in pain beyond description. He sat up, using all his willpower to not let the pain distract him. Looking at his current state, he saw that he was covered in cuts, but there was no sign of being burnt. _Was that… me?_ Hunter thought. He tried standing up, but his left leg would barely hold any weight. He limped along, as blood poured out of the wound.

The last thing he remembered was coming to a river fed by a waterfall. The waterfall poured down into a small, clear-watered area where there was little water flow until it got to where the river began. He thought he saw a familiar pokémon in the water; a brown creature with a bushy tail, cream-colored at the tip, with a collar that was also cream-colored. She resembled a fox, although her face wasn't as sleek and pointed, she had long ears like a rabbit's, and she was standing on two legs.

When Hunter got to focusing on her light-blue eyes, she looked directly at him. He almost thought he saw a look of anger. The blood loss was finally wearing away at him, and his vision was starting to go dark and fuzzy. He wasn't sure exactly what happened, but the eevee was right in front of him faster than he could even believe was possible. She didn't look angry anymore, but Hunter wasn't even sure that was really what he saw.

His vision finally faded to black.

**There's chapter one for you. I'm sorry that it's short, but hopefully you didn't die of boredom. Anyways, should I keep writing? Constructive criticism would be nice.**


End file.
